starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Individual ship
製造に関する情報 製造 製品 型式 種別 価格 改造者 設計に関する情報 改造箇所 全長 横幅 全高 重量 最大加速度 MGLT 最高速度 (大気中) 操作性 エンジン ハイパードライブ等級 ハイパードライブ制限 ハイパードライブ装置 出力装置 動力源 シールド 船殻 センサー 照準装置 航法装置 航空装置 主コンピューター 防衛装置 武装 補助装備 ベイ 脱出装置 乗員 最小乗員 乗客 積載容量 積載装置 航続期間 生命維持機 通信装置 その他装置 活動に関する情報 入手性 役割 時代 就航 破壊 退役 戦闘/事件 所属 宇宙軍 艦隊 機動部隊 所有者 船長 主な乗員 登録番号 偽名/別名 [テンプレート] Purpose This infobox is derived from for use on specific examples of a class. should only be used on ship class articles. Usage instructions Cut and paste the following code into your article, then put the relevant specifications after the "=" signs. Data fields *name – Simply list the name of the ship. Use italics for proper names, but not for conjectural names. *image – put a link to the image at a width of 250 pixels or less. *class – List the original class of the ship, even if it's modified. *manufacturer – Identify the manufacturer of the vessel, if this template is used for a unique vessel or a vessel made from a known design but by a different company than the original. *modifier – List (with bullets, if multiple) the people/organizations who have modified the ship. *sysmods – List (with bullets, if multiple) the systems known to be modified In the "technical specifications" section, do not use a field if the specification does not differ from the class standard. *length – Length of the ship *width – Width of the ship *height – Height of the ship *max accel – Maximum acceleration in "g" *mglt – Speed in MGLT -- do not use if "max accel" is known. MGLT is primarily a gameplay mechanic. *max speed – Maximum atmospheric speed *maneuverability – Maneuverability rating *engine – Types of sublight and atmospheric drive systems *hyperdrive – Hyperdrive ratings *hdsystem – Hyperdrive system (or "none" if no hyperdrive) *poweroutput – Power output in watts (this field will rarely be used) *power – Types of power systems *shield gen – Type of shield generators (with rating if known) *hull – Type of hull materials (with rating if known) *sensor – Types of sensor systems *target – Types of targeting systems *navigation – Navigation computer systems *avionics – Avionics/flight control systems *countermeasures – ECM and stealth systems *armament – List of weaponry equipped *complement – Support craft carried aboard *crew – Number of crew (with crew breakdown if known) *skeleton – Minimum crew required for operation *passengers – Number and type of passengers carried *capacity – Cargo capacity (be careful, this may overlap with complement and passengers) *consumables – Duration of consumable goods stored aboard *othersystems – Any systems not listed above *role – Duties this ship is known to have performed *era – List the eras in which the ship is used here *commission – If we know exactly when the ship was launched, put it here. *destroyed – If the ship was destroyed, list the date of that event. *retired – If the ship was retired/decommissioned, list the date here (this will rarely be used) *battles – List battles and events in which the ship is known to have been involved in chronological order. *affiliation – List governments and/or major organizations associated with this ship. *fleet – The fleet to which the ship belongs (if any) *taskforce – The task force to which the ship belongs (if any) *owners – If ship is privately owned, list the owners here in chronological order *captains – List the ship's known commanding officers here in chronological order. *namedcrew – List notable crew members in alphabetical order. Category:Spacecraft infobox templates